ensprungenfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Document
This is the document for Characters for which information about them is kept. Roleplaying is a major part interaction and for others to interact with your character, they need to be able to know about your character and that is where this comes in. This deals with from simply seeing and speaking to your character to attempting to intefere and manipulate or even fight with. Not all information is needed though there are highlighted fields (These fields are marked with '*')for the minimal requirements for a Character Document. Please note that only the information on the document will be considered for approval! Any information that isnt in the document that is mentioned in play can and will be contested on! The document need not nessicarily be in this very format either but it nessicary that the Character Document is at least organized to some extent. You wouldnt enter an interview or formal proceeding with a jumble of words! There is also a link to a blank version of this document if preferred as well. *Name: Your character needs to be identified with, just like you! <-- Personal Information --> This is the important section of any character. Even if your character may not have powers or special abilities, this information is mandatory as it contains the minimum needed for anyone to interact with the character. *Gender: Every character has a gender, even if its no gender, one gender or even both genders! Age: Everyone looks an age though not everyone acts theirs! *Height: How tall the character is. If its relatively person sized, you can even use yourself for comparison! Weight: The weight isnt absolutely nessicary or has to be completely accurate. A relative figure helps though. *Species/Race: This is the type of creature your character is. While it isnt nessicary to go into detail describing this aspect of the chracter since you will already be giving a description of the characters appearance below, you should still give some information regarding the character's race or at least a general idea of what someone would see if they were to see a number of people related to this character. *Physical Description: This is what everyone will see when they look at your character. While it's not nessicary to describe everything on the character, you should try to be as complete as possible in describing as much as you can from the char <-- Powers/Abilities --> Abilities that otherwise arent human fall under here. First there are the physical abilities. These included animal characteristics such as ears for exceptional hearing or claws as natural weapons or wings for the ability of flight. And then you have the special powers and abilities such as manifesting projectiles or being able to send thoughts via telepathy. All of those powers are listed here along with any applicable limitations. Please note any allergies, hindrances and disabilities are also considered as abilities and thusly are to be listed in this section also. They are possible powers/abilities just with negative effects to the user. Special Powers/Abilities --- Power Name/Description: Limitations: Physical Powers/Abilities --- Ability/Power: <-- Inventory --> You place the stuff your character is carrying with you or is recieved as part of your character. Just mention the item and its use. You do not have to mention your personal garments here unless they have additional use beyond just being articles of clothing. <-- Additional Information --> Personal information is entirely optional but it can be useful to keep character development notes or just other bits of info you care to share. Player information: It's usually easy to find out who controls what as when you bring a character in, the first thing that pops up is which document is for that character if its not clearly named. It never hurts either though. Other notes: Anything can go here!